The Water Key Part 2
by kajolgpt9
Summary: Jennete got kidnapped by a mysterious stranger. what'll happen now? will the character really be evil? will drew fall for her? Read and figure out! p.s. sorry i didnt type this earlier! didnt know i got 7 hits. Enjoy!


Chapter 10 The Prisoner

Gwendolyn screamed, "JENNETTE!!" Drew suddenly came in and muttered to himself _why she has to scream so much!_ He said, "Yes." Gwendolyn stammered, "Jennette is, is gone!! The lights just flickered off then this random guy laughed and she's gone…AGAIN!!" Drew replied, "Wait what! How did she get kidnapped again???" I don't know but all I found was this letter. She held it up to Drew and he read it:

Dear Companions of Jennette,

Yes I have her and yes I kidnapped her. There is only one way to get her. You have to find her in the heart of the ocean but there will be harder things to do on the way. Believe me you'll see.

M.

After he read it Gwendolyn asked, "Well what do we do now?" Drew said easily, "Well we go to the so called 'The heart of the ocean' and get Jennette back." But Gwendolyn said, "How we supposed to find where it-" Drew interrupted, "Well you're smart, we can figure it out."

People were tugging and pulling on Jennette. She mumbled. "_Hey what the heck?! Get your grubby, little-" _But before she could say anymore her hands were tied together on a chair and she was forced to sit down. She was blindfolded tight and hard.

A dark voice said, "Well, well we have the one and only Jennette. What a surprise to have you dear." Jennette was shaky; she had no idea what to do. Even though she had hit that fish guard and was somewhat able to hurt someone (not really but still) she wasn't the best at anything. People always said she was a loner but hey you can't blame her. It's harder to than you think to wear makeup and think clothes are the best thing a person needs.

But then someone put their hands on her and took of the blindfold. The man in front of her looked just plain scary. He had a black tail and he was bald. His skin was a light peach and he had a scar crossing in the middle of his face. One of his eyes was a hazel color and the other was dark blue.

He said, "Well Jennette Cleopatra Peters or as others say Cleo but like I actually care. You have grown oh so much. It's a shame to see you die."

Jennette said, "And why don't you want to kill me…again? Oh and by the way who are you again?"

"It's quite simple actually" he said. "I want to kill you because well you're important to King Neptune and everyone else because you're a legacy. Oh and by the way, if you have been keeping the notes I gave you, I'm M. or as others know Mavolence."

Chapter 11Running Away

"WHAT!! You're Mavolence!!" Jennette screamed.

Mavolence replied, "Well who'd you think I was."

While Mavolence walked away Jennette heard him talking about killing her…right now! Oh my gosh what was she supposed to do? She could probably run away but how? She doesn't know how to untie herself like this. But suddenly they both left. This is the perfect time to escape!! She got up and started banging the chair to the wall. How could they not here? Oh well. But then suddenly the chair fell down and she was free. YES!! Now she had to go to this heart of the sea place and she'd find her friends again!

Jennette swam there by herself and found a nearby rock. She sat on it and waited till finally she found a few merpeople. She swam over to them asking for help but then she found out…it was Gwendolyn and Drew!!

Jennette yelped, "Guys!!"

Drew and Gwendolyn yelled, "JENNETTE!!"

The all swam too each other and hugged. First it was Gwendolyn and Jennette; they missed each other a lot. Then Jennette hugged Drew and he actually hugged her back. They looked at each other for a long time. WOW!! But then she saw another mermaid. She had long blonde hair and shimmering teeth. She had a pink tang top and a purple tail. She looked beautiful. _Dang it _she thought. _To think Drew liked me… wait what?! No I couldn't but…_

Drew suddenly interrupted her thoughts and said, "Uh Jennette this is Coral. Coral this is Jennette."

They shook hands and Jennette stuttered, "And… she's…coming…along?!"

Everyone nodded. Drew grabbed her and said, "Well we had too. She knew the way and…"

Jennette nearly screamed, "You wouldn't let Gwendolyn come along but you'd let this Coral come along!! Did you even check with Uncle Neptune!!"

Drew replied, "Well no…"

This time Jennette screamed, "You didn't even check!! What's wrong with you!!! Just because she looks nice doesn't mean we can trust her!!!"

This time Drew looked hurt. Jennette didn't mean to be rude it's just because well…I guess she kind-of well liked him ok!! She said it!! I guess he isn't the beast she thought she was.

Jennette then said, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that it's just that…"

Drew said, "Don't worry its fine don't worry about me. We're friends, don't worry."

They swam back together and said that everything was fine. Coral nudged Jennette out of the way and said 'Honey why did that take soooo long?' Gwendolyn and Jennette looked at each other. Jennette said, "Well looks like there is a Carly Clone in this world. Whaddya know."

Gwendolyn laughed. They hugged each other. What could they do they were BFF's.

Chapter 12Frienemies Forever

While they were going back to find Mavolence (again) Coral was harder than ever. She was a mini Carly. It wasn't fun. She wouldn't even let Jennette see Drew! How hard do you think this could be? It was soooo not cool!! But then they found this cool little rock groves they decided to stay in.

Jennette said, "Hey let's stay here for the night! It's looks awesome and full of adventure!"

Drew questioned, "You like adventures?"

Jennette said, "Yeah who wouldn't?"

They were gonna go in but Coral was freaked out about the cobwebs. Gwendolyn and I went first while Drew was comforting Coral. Once we got in it looked abandoned. You could tell it was probably once a house but it was all rocky and old. Jennette and Gwendolyn decided to have the rooms next to each other but Coral wanted to stay with Drew. (SHOOT!!)

It was 12:00 midnight and Jennette couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking what was going on and that annoying feeling in the pit of her stomach. She touched her key necklace and then looked to the side. Drew was sitting right next to her.

Jennette said, "AHHH!!"

Drew said, "Relax it's me."

Jennette replied, "You know it's rude to sneak up on people."

He said, "Yeah figured. But I wanted to ask, do you like Coral."

Jennette said, "Nope. I hate her, infact she's a mini Carly. Wait… she's perfect for you!"

She swam away from him and combed her hair.

Drew said, "She can't be that bad…right."

Jennette looked at him again. When she was about to say something Drew pressed his lips against hers. When he backed away Jennette stuttered, "You have a girlfriend… why'd you do that again?

Drew shrugged and said, "You'll see and swam away." Jennette laughed and finally got some sleep.

It was 9:00 in the morning, and Jennette came and bumped into Drew and said 'Oh sorry' but then looked at Drew. He smiled. She swam away. When Coral came she pushed Jennette over and said "Move you FREAK!!"

Jennette thought she lost it. She screamed, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!"

Coral said, "Excuse me?!"

Jennette replied, "Every single time you see the freaking opportunity to hurt me you do it! Well for your information, I'm sick of it! Well you could kiss your butt goodbye because you are leaving!!"

She looked at Drew and said, "I'm sorry Drew." Then she looked at Gwendolyn and said, "I'm sorry Gwen."

Jennette looked at Coral, "I'm leaving this place." She started to swim away but then a dark and quirky voice said, "You're not going anywhere."

Jennette looked back and a huge puff of black smoke. When the smoke cleared Jennette, Drew, and Gwendolyn were in a huge cage. Suddenly Mavolence and Coral came out into view. All of a sudden they kissed.

Jennette said, "Uh a little confused here…mind telling us?"

Mavolence looked up and said, "Oh it's quite simple…like usual. You see Coral works for me. She has been spying on you by your guy-friend here Drew."

Jennette and Gwendolyn looked at him. Jennette said, "Told ya."

Mavolence continued and said, "We knew Coral would succeed in this mission so we did what we had to do. Now no one can stop us." They walked away. What was Jennette going to do now? She can't do anything to help. What are they going to do?

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed it!!! Don't miss the last one!!


End file.
